


Touka Didn't Want This Adventure

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Touka Did Not Want (Blank) [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blushing Kaneki Ken, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fanservice, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Kagune, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Kaneki, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Shrek influences, Touka's Potty Mouth, Virginity, Why Did I Write This?, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Touka Kirishima, a stubborn ghoul living in an old shack in an ancient graveyard who is alone since Ayato left her for an adventure. When fairy tale creatures are forced to lived there. She gets pissed and had no choice but to confront a tyrannical noble to get those people out of her land with the help of Yoriko Kuroiwa, an unlucky pixie who is better at cooking then at magic.But in order to gain back her home, she had to rescue a cursed prince named Kaneki Ken from a castle. As she, Yoriko, and the shy nervous prince travel together, Touka and Kaneki couldn’t stand each other. Touka finds him annoying while Kaneki is terrified of her. Later However, Touka starts to like him and Kaneki feels the same way but he didn’t want to because of his curse that affects him every night while Touka refused to admit she's did not like being lonely.(I don't know who would be the tyrannical noble with sinister intentions for Kaneki?)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this fanfic

Touka look into a book of fairy tales and she laugh.

“True love first kiss….yeah right” she said as she rolled her eyes as she torn the book in half. She yawns as she gets off on her filthy bed in her dirty room and the floor covered in so many blood stains from her “meals”. 

 

She’s been living most of her life in this ancient graveyard. It used to be just Ayato and her until her little brother is bored of their daily life and left to an adventure. He wanted her to leave with him but she was really content with the way her life is.

 

_ “You know there’s nothing out there for us ghouls” _

 

In fury, Ayato leave without a word much to Touka sadness.

 

To this day, Touka in denial that she hated being alone.

 

~~~

 

She goes into the lake  _ filled with skeletons and decaying corpses _ and bathes in it. “I really have no idea why people keep drowning themselves here….not that I care” she said shrugging as she picks up a piece of mirror, takes out a brush & cleans her teeth.

 

~~~

She is in her old brown dress, and she is decorating the wall outside the graveyard with skulls and bones. “Hmmm after days of working on this...it is just perfect” she said smiling.

 

Suddenly a rat pulls out a small bone and everything falls down.

 

“OH COME ON!!! STUPID RAT” screamed Touka angrily as she chases it.

~~~

 

Touka is in her dining room and eating raw meat from her place from a man who have a rope around his neck.

 

Just when she was about to eat, she smells several scents coming towards her territory, she haves a glare on her face. 

 

“Oh here we go again...” she muttered angrily as she quickly eats the amount of flesh she needs.

 

She storms out of her home angrily.

 

“How many times I have I told those jerks to not get here?!” said Touka to herself angrily as she runs towards the wall and jumps over it.

 

There is a mob of villagers from the town 3 miles from the ancient graveyard.

 

“The graveyard witch is just ahead?” said the teenage boy nervously.

 

“Yes she is and there’s rumors that she ate her own brother”

 

The mob was waiting at the entrance not knowing that Touka is behind them.

 

“HEY ASSHOLES!!!” she shouted at them.

 

Everyone look behind.

 

“HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT MY GRAVEYARD!!!” she said angrily and her ukaku comes out running towards them.

 

Everyone tried to attack her with her weapons and she just takes out her kagune. She runs towards them angrily shooting her crystallized bullets.

 

“ALSO I’M NOT A WITCH!!!” she screamed out.

~~~~

Afterwards there’s blood everywhere and she glared at the empty space where the mob ran off to.

 

“AND STAY OUT!!!” she screamed loudly.

 

When she turn, she hears a weird noise and she looks down seeing a poster.

 

“Wanted...magical creatures...” she said and she rolled eyes.

 

“Whatever...” she muttered as she continues to go back to the graveyard.

 

**_Meanwhile_ **

Kaneki is looking out the window, he is wearing his gray robes with gold edges and a small golden crown with on his head. He looks down sadly as he cries.

 

“I was told to wait for someone to free me...Haven’t I waited long enough?” he said to himself. 


	2. Yoriko the Pixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka saves a pixie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

Yoriko is in a yellow flower petal dress, transparent bee wings and she’s in the cage. Her face is filled with fear.

 

“What do you got there miss?” said the knight.

 

“I caught a fairy isn’t that oblivious?!” said the old woman.

 

“Technically I’m a pixie” said Yoriko nervously.

 

“SHUT UP YOU TINY BITCH” said the old woman.

 

“Alright that will be---What that!?” said the man.

 

Yoriko is out her cage

 

“I forget that I can easily go between the bars” giggled Yoriko as she flies quickly.

 

“GUARDS GET HER!!!” shouted the man.

 

Yoriko fearfully flies as fast as she could.

 

~~~

 

Touka is hanging out human remains on the trees and she hears a buzzing sound and it bump on her back.

 

“Ow!” shouted a voice.

 

Touka looked down and she sees a pixie girl on the floor who is panting. The pixie girl look up and sees an angry girl with black eyes and red pupils.

 

Yoriko hears the running footsteps behind her and she flies hiding behind Touka.

 

Touka looks forward and sees a small army of armored men and she rolled her kakugans. 

 

The leader looks nervous when he sees her eyes recognizing that she’s a ghoul.

 

“You there ghoul woman!” said the leader trying to sound brave.

 

“Yeah?” said Touka with a threatening voice and a death glare making the men more nervous.

 

“By the orders of my lord I am authorized to put you and the pixie under arrest and relocated you to a designated location---” the leader was interrupted.

 

“Oh yeah! I like to see you try I dare you!” said Touka smirking darkly as her kagune shows on her back.

 

Everyone runs away.

 

Touka chuckles loudly. “Yeah! That’s what I thought”

 

“You were amazing!” said Yoriko.

 

“Whatever” said Touka rolling her eyes again as she walks towards the graveyard.

 

In 10 minutes, she realizes that she still hears the buzzing noise.

 

“Why the fuck you’re following me!?” screamed out the ghoul at the pixie.

 

“You help me according to my pixie culture, anyone who helps a pixie that means that the pixie is your helper from then on until that pixie’s married” said Yoriko smiling.

 

“Well according to my ghoul culture! YOU FUCKING STAY OUT MY TERRITORY!!!” said Touka angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching the shrek movie motivate me to get back on this fanfic...that movie is my childhood favorite~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who would be the tyrannical noble with sinister intentions for Kaneki so it could be a while before I update this fanfic


End file.
